


All I've Dreamt Of

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Alfred had utterly fallen in love with the idea of proposing to Arthur on Christmas Eve. Everything would be so perfect, he could just imagine it all coming together, a beautiful ring on his beloved's finger.But come Christmas morning, there wasn't a ring on Arthur's finger.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	All I've Dreamt Of

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fanfic!
> 
> How are you all doing? I'm doing fine. I am free from final exams and the crushing reality of the American education system. My freedom will be short and fleeting, but I must be grateful, or the education goblins will visit me in my sleep and eat my brains. 
> 
> I wanted to do fic involving a marriage proposal of some sort. This is what I wrote in the span of about a week. Enjoy^^

Christmas time had always been Alfred’s favorite time of the year.

How could it not be? Why wouldn't it be? Christmas was just…..well, Christmas! What else must he say? Well…..there was something totally not so obvious that made him totally adore the holiday. Something totally irreplaceable that beat out all other stuff associated with the holiday. Out of all of the other days in the year, Christmas eve had been that night Alfred considered to be the defining one of his life.

It was the night he met Arthur.

It wasn't always some revered moment. In fact, Alfred used to loathe Arthur, and he was sure the Brit loathed him right back. Arthur was like a thorn in Alfred's side, one that just would not go away. They had met at a Christmas party during their freshman year of university, and from that moment on, their relationship was bitter to a fault.

Alfred used to think Arthur was nothing short of a complete asshole. Alfred used to hate him with every cell in his body. Alfred used to want nothing to do with him. Alfred used to think that nothing in the world could redeem that guy.

But…...but…..things changed.

It didn't matter to Alfred how bitter their first meeting was, or how bitter every day afterward was. It didn't bother him that their first meeting was far from the beginning of a heartwarming fairytale. What mattered was it was the first day he laid eyes on him, the first time he saw those bright, luminous, green eyes. It was the day that Arthur came into his life, no matter how much he used to hate him. It was the day everything became different.

And he had wanted that day, Christmas Eve, to be even more special. After five years, it wasn't just going to represent the day they met, but the day Alfred proposed to him.

Christmas Eve was perfect! Not only was it, well, Christmas Eve, but it was the day it all began. It would be a reminder, a testament to their relationship, a landmark, and most of all, the day they became not just lovers, but partners in life. He had dreamed of slipping that ring on Arthur's finger, underneath the night sky, perhaps surrounded by the Christmas glory of the city.

And Arthur would smile at him. Not just a smile ,but that smile Alfred knew was reserved for him, and only him. The kind of smile where Arthur's lips would lift boundlessly, where his eyes would look so warm and so fond, and so inviting. Where they would look at each other, and it would feel like, if only for a moment, that they were the only two people in the world that truly mattered.

He had everything planned. It was going to be beautiful. It was going to be magical. He would propose to Arthur right in front of the biggest Christmas tree in the city, right in the middle of New York City, just at the right time. He had planned it all down to each and every second of the night. Where they would be and when, and exactly when to pull out the ring. He had never liked planning much, but everything had to be perfect.

The ring was his favorite part. It was special. Not only did he spend good money making sure it would fit Arthur's finger, but he had also made sure it would personally fit him too. It was a band of silver, fitted with three little gemstones. The biggest, centermost one was an emerald, the other two being jades. You see, they reminded Alfred of Arthur's eyes. Once he had seen the ring for himself, he had known it was perfect.

Everything was going to be perfect.

But…….

It was Christmas morning.

And there was no ring on Arthur's finger.

Alfred cringed as the light blinked to life. Their kitchen shone back at him in all of its glory, neat and pristine thanks to Arthur's efforts. A small, miniature tree sat on the countertop. It was the only kind of Christmas tree they could fit in their little apartment, unfortunately. It wasn't the same, big tree Alfred had dreamed of, but he still liked it.

The American sighed, smiling a little. It looked so cute, sitting there, nearly the size of the presents that sat next to it. It almost made him feel better about last night. Almost.

At least Arthur hadn't said no. Well….no, he didn't know that yet. He didn't even know what he would say. He hadn't gotten the chance to bring it up. He hadn't gotten a chance to do anything. His plans had gone up in flames.

All of that time. All of that planning. All of that dreaming! He even had his hand on the stupid little box! He had been holding it so long it imprinted on his bare skin for hours!! Oh, and what happens?! What stupid little thing?!

The defining moment of their lives, and Alfred fucks up his words and misses his chance.

Well…...at least he didn't lose the ring. Or spoil the surprise. Or have the surprise spoiled by someone else. At least they were both in one piece, seemingly nothing having gone wrong. He had heard of so much worse. At least he could try again, or so he tried to keep reminding himself.

But…..he didn't think he would have to try again. He didn't really want to try again. He just….he just wanted it so badly. There was nothing more that could make Alfred happy in his life right now than to know Arthur would have said yes, that he did say yes, and that they were more than just lovers. Nothing more than to hear that Arthur wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.

How was he supposed to go on? How was he supposed to enjoy the holidays, enjoy the new year, bearing the knowledge that he had to fuck up like some idiot?! He just felt….he felt so aimless right now. Pointless. Like he had come face to face with a brick wall…….

……

It was then Alfred noticed something else. Sitting on the kitchen table, nestled on a plate on all things, was a solitary little present, secluded from its fellow tree inhabitants. Sitting next to it was a little card, begging to be read. Was this Arthur's doing?

Wait, ha, no never mind. Arthur would never buy something so ridiculously festive. Alfred sighed, making his way to the table. It looked neat. He liked the neat wrapping job and the lavish bow on top. As much as he defended them, his wrapping skills were nothing to write home about. He envied anyone who could perfectly wrap a present. After all, the presents were the best part of Christmas.

It had his name on it! A surprise gift!

Wait, no. Cards first. Boring parts first. Fun parts later.

Alfred sat down at the table, picking up the card that had been sitting next to the little gift. It was just as lavish and festive as it's the comparison, blazing colors of green and red. This person must really know how much of a sucker Alfred was for Christmas themes. Could you blame him? It's Christmas.

Alfred opened the card, only to groan. Jesus, this was so long! What was this, a letter to the President?! Ugh, he hated reading cards! Well, he might as well get this part over with…….

Oh wait, this wasn't a letter. It was some poem. And, hey, Arthur's handwriting. So this was something from Arthur. Huh. Weird. What was he playing at?

_Deep, boundless blue eyes_  
_Skin blessed with the sun_  
_A laugh never to leave my head_  
_And a smile I so love and hate_

_Do you know how long I thought_  
_How long I worried_  
_How long I frowned_  
_Wondering what to say to you_

_Do you know how much_  
_How truly much_  
_I've grown to love you_  
_In what feels no time at all_

_In less than hour_  
_Since last time I saw you here_  
_Many thoughts came by_  
_More than just predictions_

_That someday from now on_  
_We may romantically involve_  
_In our depth love affair_  
_Continuously unbroken_

_Would you take the part_  
_To be my lover all your life_  
_The time will change me a bit_  
_But not my heart_

_Would you take my hand_  
_To be with me_  
_Until death do us part_  
_Until time comes undone_

_And I don’t want to hear no_  
_‘Cause I left all my life before now_  
_To show you that you’re the only one_  
_I ever will have_

_Love me now and tomorrow_  
_And the next day, and the other days_  
_Until we get old, after we die_  
_And in our graves, I’ll love you always_

_Will you marry me?_

Wait……..

What…...?

"Did you read it?"

Alfred flinched, faltering hard as his eyes caught sight of Arthur in the kitchen doorway, still in his night robe. Big, green eyes, staring at him, staring at him with more intensity than the other ever remembered being there, as if everything was hinging on that question.

Alfred could barely think. He cleared his morning throat. "Y-Yes…..A-Arthur-"

"The gift," Arthur said. "Open it."

Alfred obeyed, hands nearly shaking as he ripped into the wrapping paper without another thought, tearing the ribbon in half and the paper to shreds. There sat a little box. His heart coming to a stretching halt, he opened it with trembling fingers……

…...and inside, sitting perched on the little velvet cushions, was a golden ring, set with a small, bluestone.

Oh my God….Oh my God…...Oh…….

Arthur….had proposed to him….Arthur was proposing to him. Arthur just asked for his hand in marriage. Arthur was……

A warm hand gently met his. Alfred slowly looked up at Arthur, standing by his side. He looked like he could barely muster the strength to speak. "S-So…..?"

Alfred sprang forward and smashed his lips into Arthur's.

Sparks ignited as their lips met, Arthur nearly falling backward with the sheer force. Alfred caught him, holding on to his shoulders and whatever else his fingers could reach for dear life as his mind short circulated, as his lips joined with Arthurs, as their tongues met, as he heard Arthur groan underneath him, as he felt the sound in the other's chest.

Alfred only dared to stop when he needed air, and even then, his face could've been blue and he wouldn't have given a damn.

Arthur stared up at him, completely breathless, his lips red and cheeks flushed. It was such a beautiful face. It was the only face Alfred ever wanted to see again. He could stay here forever, frozen in time, if it meant he had Arthur's face to stare into for every second of eternity.

And then he remembered.

He could barely contain himself. He could barely even muster the required energy to say anything. "Wait here." He whispered softly.

Arthur looked puzzled, hesitantly letting him go. Alfred knew what he must be feeling. He had yet to give him an answer. But he didn't need to give him one, all he needed to do was go to their room, and retrieve that box, that box that was still laid defeated in his coat pocket, the very same one he had been wearing last night.

He was back in seconds, holding a box of his own. The two looked so identical….

"A-Al….." Arthur stuttered, still very breathless as his gaze fell in the box.

An unstoppable smile fell on Alfred's face. He had always smiled so easily, so often, but this felt like no other smile that ever graced his face.

"I-I…." Alfred began. Where does he begin? What words could he say that could possibly convey the warmth in his very bones? "I was going to propose to you myself, you know. Last night, when we were out in the street."

Arthur's misty eyes widened. "Y-You….."

Alfred couldn't help but giggle. "And here I thought I was the fuck up."

Arthur chuckled with him, their free hands unconsciously intertwining once again. Tanned, sun-kissed skin again pale, milkiness and rampant freckles. It seemed even he couldn't stop smiling either. "Y-You usually can't keep any secrets. How did you……?"

Alfred giggled again, face wrinkling, glasses being displaced as he grinned, opening the little box. Arthur stared at it, looking so close to tears, his hands quietly trembling. "Al-Alfred…."

"Try it on….?" Alfred asked quietly. He wanted to see his ring on Arthur's finger. He had to. He just had to.

Arthur nodded, tears beginning to slide down his face as Alfred took the ring. God, the emeralds and jades really were perfect. They matched his eyes so well….

"It's beautiful," Arthur could only whisper.

Alfred giggled. He liked it. He loved it. Alfred stared too, already falling in love with the way the ring looked on those pale fingers, just like he had dreamed for years. But, of course…..

Alfred's fingers met the cool metal of the golden ring, the ring meant for him. He had always dreamed of a ring on Arthur's finger, had always envisioned that they would come together under one ring, but…..

"I love it." Alfred breathed, watching as it slid over his own ring finger. He had always liked the color blue. It used to mean a lot to him, and it used to be his only, until he met Arthur, and then green became the successor.

"I-It matches your eyes," Arthur explained, looking downward at their joined hands.

"Yours does too," Alfred said. He pressed the ringed hand to his lips, feeling the warmth of Arthur's soft skin. He was well familiar with every freckle and crevice that dotted his boyfriend's skin…...fiance's skin…..

His fiance……

His fiance was crying……

"Arthur," Alfred said, hopelessly smiling as he watched warm, salty tears trail down that freckled face.

"D-Don't say a word, you dolt," Arthur growled. It was the weakest, most devoid of venom growl the Brit could ever muster.

Alfred chuckled, his fingers tightening around Arthur's. Their embrace became closer, their bodies met, the space between nowhere to be found. Arthur let out a soundless sob, his fingers holding on to him for dear life.

"I-I love you." The Brit dared to say. He hardly ever said it like that. He was usually the receiving end. It usually took some sheer will to even respond on the receiving end. But he had said it, and it sent sparks in Alfred's muddled mind.

"I love you too." Alfred sighed. He would gladly whisper those words for the entire day if he had to. Nothing else mattered right then. Nothing, because they really were more than just lovers. _They really were something more. And now they were going to get married….._

_A Merry Christmas indeed……._

**Author's Note:**

> The poem featured is not entirely mine. Credit goes to the one who wrote it, Alex Chriss. I just so happened to find it on the internet and decided to use it. I did edit it a little to better suit UsUk, but ye it's not mine :)
> 
> I wish all a happy holiday season^^


End file.
